Your One Vice is You're Too Nice
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: A seemingly simple job turns into a night of surprises for both Karma and Nagisa. Songfic for 'Want You Bad' by The Offspring.


_Hey guys, it's Pandora. I wrote this fic for Holly to celebrate us moving house and it's (loosely) based on the song 'Want You Bad' by The Offspring. I've not seen Assassination Classroom yet so this is based entirely on what Holly told me about the characters - I hope it doesn't disappoint and that you enjoy!_

* * *

The job would have been easy: a one man thing, even. Take out the mark and move on, no need for anything more ostentatious. Except then intel came through about the file, and suddenly everything became more complicated. Everyone knew that the file couldn't be left like that – the entire mission would be compromised the second anyone on the wrong side laid hands on it. The job got more difficult, and so Karma finds himself with a partner for the evening. Not that he really minds that much, especially not when said partner is his boyfriend.

Karma hears a quiet grunt from the bathroom and glances lazily over his shoulder at the door. The sofa is comfortable and he's loath to move, but still –

"You okay babe?" he calls. When he gets an affirmative sound in response, he relaxes back into the cushions, idly flicking through his phone to pass the time. Another few minutes later, he hears the bathroom door unbolt and open.

"Do I look okay?" Nagisa asks.

Karma nods, still looking at his phone. "You always look great."

"Karma."

"Hmm?"

"Is this okay?"

Karma finally tears his eyes from the screen and looks up, only to feel his breath catch suddenly in his throat. Nagisa stands uncertainly in the living room doorway, wearing what seems to be barely a square foot of fabric. The dress is so short that Karma might nearly believe the illusion of femininity it presents if he didn't know better. The front is low cut, draped over Nagisa's chest in a way to make it look like he's not as flat as a pancake (that or some very inconspicuous padding), and the thin straps holding it up around the back of his neck seem almost to strain against his figure. Karma swallows and gets up slowly.

"Turn around?" he asks, suppressing a vocal reaction when Nagisa does so. The back – or rather the lack thereof – shows off every inch of pale skin from the back of his neck right down to the curve above his backside. Karma could count the vertebrae between the criss-crossing straps if he wanted to. The material stretched over Nagisa's ass seems to beckon to Karma to put his hands on it, to tug at it and claim the body wrapped up inside. Nagisa turns to face him again.

"You okay?" he asks, gazing up at Karma, expression unreadable.

Karma nods and clears his throat. "Yeah, fine."

 _If you could only read my mind..._

Images of Nagisa come into Karma's head: Nagisa tied down, wrists and ankles bound by rope as Karma runs teasing fingers all over his skin, Nagisa blindfolded on his knees, Karma's cock wet and sliding between his pink lips, Nagisa riding Karma, bringing himself off with a blaze in his blue eyes and cuffs on Karma's wrists. Karma swallows. The ideas are wonderful, tantalising... and he knows Nagisa will never agree to them. He loves Nagisa, loves his sweetness, his loving nature, but sometimes Karma wants to shatter that niceness, light a fire in Nagisa's blood and have them fall to ruin by each other's hands. Occasionally he comes close to asking – times like these, when Nagisa looks so deliciously sexy and doesn't even _know_ – but then Nagisa will smile that lovely smile and look up at him with wide doe eyes and Karma _can't_.

"So it looks okay then?" asks Nagisa, smoothing the sides (what there is of them) down against his hips. "It's all I could get at short notice."

Karma nods. "You look amazing."

Nagisa gives him a small smile, a flush coming to his cheeks. "We should go."

"One sec." Karma grins and lifts his phone. Snapping a few quick pictures, he revels in the deepening pink spreading across Nagisa's cheeks for a moment. "Looks like I've got a new lock screen."

Nagisa looks down, still bashful. "Come on, we've got a job to do."

* * *

The rooftop is cold, all concrete and metal pipes. Karma leans against the air con unit he's crouched behind and stares through his scope across the street and into the wide window there. The mark is wearing a suit, collar and cuffs crisp and immaculate, even as he sits on the coach a little too close to Nagisa. Karma watches them both, for now trying to focus mostly on Nagisa as he leans in flirtatiously towards the guy. He has to await the signal, the little gesture to show he's secured the file, before he can take him out. He's grateful for the wig Nagisa donned – it helps Karma distance himself, believe that it's not his boyfriend with someone else's hands on his shoulder, down his back, up his thigh. If Karma hadn't seen Nagisa in the dress earlier, he might believe that the dark-haired person sitting on that sofa was just some random girl (with an admittedly nice figure). He flexes his trigger finger, trying not to zero in on the look the mark is giving Nagisa. His back is starting to ache – he arches his spine, eyes glued to the scope.

"Come on babe," he whispers into the butt of his sniper rifle, the metal cold against his cheek. "Let's get this over and done with..."

Karma waits another few minutes, the chill air creeping into his knees, before he finally sees it: Nagisa twists a lock of synthetic hair around the littlest finger of his non-dominant hand and bites his lip. Karma grins to himself – even that little action was cute as hell. He hefts the sniper rifle a little on the air con unit and lines up the shot...

Just after he pulls the trigger a boot makes contact with the side of Karma's head and he's knocked sideways, hitting the floor with a thud. Before he can straighten up, he feels another foot crash into his back and he grunts, the sound low in his throat. Looking up, he sees three dudes standing over him, all of them beefy and tall. _Ah, complications._

"Evening chaps," he smirks, dodging a kick to his gut. "I see we've already started playing." He can feel his nose beginning to bleed as he dodges more hits and gets to his feet. The drips of red spread on his white shirt and he chuckles. "Seems I'll have a bill to send your boss after this."

* * *

When he gets to the rendezvous point, Nagisa is already there, still wearing that barely-there dress but divested of the wig – the sight makes Karma's blood quicken. Nagisa looks up at him, worry clear in his face, but there's something else: an intensity that Karma can't place but which is tugging at his body.

"Karma." Nagisa's voice is low, urgent, and his breath catches on the name. "You're late – what happened?"

Karma grins and gestures to himself. He's sporting cuts and bruises, the beginnings of a swollen lip and his clothes are spattered with blood (mostly his own admittedly). "Got held up," he explains. "Friends of your boyfriend."

Nagisa flushes – this is too easy sometimes. "You know he's not my boyfriend. Besides, he's dead. You killed him."

Karma laughs. "If you were loot that'd make you my win."

The pink in Nagisa's cheeks darkens to a red. "You're such a weirdo."

"Love you too babe."

"I got the file," says Nagisa. "Let's go home." There's something latent in his voice, a huskiness Karma can't place but which makes his ears prick up. When Nagisa runs one finger along the neckline (god, it's nowhere near his neck), Karma's eyes follow the motion, drinking it in, but then he meets Nagisa's gaze again and clears his throat.

"Sorry," he says, the word tangled around his tongue. "Just..." He looks back down at Nagisa's exposed skin and the tight lack of clothing, and it makes him _want_ him. Taking a breath, he returns his gaze to Nagisa's face to find him staring back. "Just you... you look really sexy right now."

Karma's nerves just about shatter when, instead of the blush he's expecting, Nagisa smirks a little. "Yeah?" he asks, and he sounds almost breathless. Suddenly, he grabs Karma's tie, pulling him down so they're nose-to-nose. When Nagisa speaks again, his breath tickles Karma's lips and it feels like ice is rolling down Karma's spine. "I was thinking the same of you."

Nagisa kisses him, and there's an eagerness, a hunger Karma's never encountered before. When they part again, Karma's hands are on Nagisa's shoulders. He almost wants to keep him away, needing the time to collect himself. Nagisa looks searchingly into his face.

"Sorry," he says, echoing Karma's words from earlier. "Only... you look sexy too, and... dangerous. I..." A little of the blush comes back into Nagisa's cheeks as he looks up at Karma from under his eyelashes. "I want you bad."

The words send a shiver down Karma's spine and his fingers squeeze involuntarily at Nagisa's shoulders. He's never seen this side of Nagisa before and it's making his blood thrum as they grab each other in a bruising kiss.

By the time they get home, stumbling through their front door with their lips locked together, Karma is amazed they haven't ripped each other's clothes off yet. As soon as the door closes behind him, Nagisa grabs Karma by his tie again, pulling him down into another kiss and backing him up against the wall. His movements are urgent and rushed as his hands swarm Karma, tugging at his belt, getting his trousers open. His fingertips brush, surprisingly sharp, over a bruise on Karma's hip, making Karma hiss into his mouth. Nagisa gasps in apology and pulls away, but Karma holds his hand in place, pushing down just a little so that the pain bites at him. He grins savagely, biting on Nagisa's bottom lip to earn a surprised, breathy moan. It's not surprised enough for Nagisa not to reach into Karma's underwear and squeeze his cock. The feeling of Nagisa's fingers is electrifying and makes Karma growl into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa pumps him with short, quick movements, lips growing slow from the divided attention. Karma curls his tongue against Nagisa's, teasing, and Nagisa pulls back, sinking down to his knees in front of Karma and working his dick free from his trousers and underwear. Instinctively, Karma grasps at Nagisa's hair, giving it a light, experimental pull and seeing wide blue eyes looking up at him. The sight of Nagisa's dilated pupils and hungry expression almost distracts him, but he needs to make sure.

"Is this okay?" he asks, petting Nagisa's head.

Nagisa swallows and nods, face pink. "Please... pull it."

Arousal coils tighter in Karma's body and a slow smirk pulls at his lips. He tangles his fingers in Nagisa's hair and tugs a little harder, getting a little gasp and the promising slide of Nagisa's lips on his cock. Nagisa licks up Karma's dick with little strokes, the heat and friction not quite enough. Karma grabs a little tighter, less encouraging, more demanding.

"You can do better than that," growls Karma.

Nagisa's nails dig into Karma's hips as he opens his mouth and takes Karma's erection in, spluttering around it when Karma surges his hips forward and his throat constricts reflexively. Karma keeps his hold on Nagisa's hair, along with an unrelenting pace with his hips. Vibrations roll up from Nagisa's stomach to his throat and into his tongue, his moans making Karma almost double over and push again at the back of Nagisa's head. Nagisa gasps around Karma's cock, even as he grips Karma's hips so hard he might leave more bruises.

"God you're so hungry for it," groans Karma as Nagisa starts bobbing his head in a desperate rhythm. "It's like you were made for this."

Nagisa moans around Karma's erection again and when he looks up his eyes are full of reflexive tears. He looks wrecked, the straps of the dress coming loose on his shoulders and drooping a little. He pulls back and mouths at the head of Karma's dick, tongue working at the underside, breathing fast and deep while he can. Karma tries to hold still to give Nagisa time to catch his breath, but soon he grips harder at Nagisa's hair again and thrusts forward into the warm wetness of his mouth. With a grunt, Nagisa swallows around Karma's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," rasps Karma, throwing his head back, eyes closed in pleasure. This – Nagisa in his knees, sucking desperately at Karma's dick and not just letting but actively _encouraging_ Karma to pull his hair – is like a dream come true. All Karma can think of is how stunning Nagisa looks like this and all the things he wants to do to him.

Nagisa whimpers, the sound sliding up Karma's spine. He looks down and sees one of Nagisa's hands down between his legs, the flimsy material of the dress pushed aside so that he can tug on his own swollen cock. Pre-come dribbles from the head, some landing on Karma's shoes. Karma smirks.

"I don't think so," he says as he pulls at the back of Nagisa's hair. Nagisa drags his mouth off Karma's dick, whining softly when Karma forces his head back so that their eyes meet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karma asks, voice low with the promise of danger.

Nagisa's eyes grow wide. "N-nothing!"

"Hmm? It didn't look like nothing," says Karma. He pulls on Nagisa's hair again, getting a strangled groan in response before bending forward, looming over Nagisa. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Nagisa gulps, slurps, trying to get some of the spit off his chin. When Karma tugs at his hair once more, Nagisa answers, on a high moan, "No!"

Karma chuckles. "So I have a disobedient slut on my hands."

He feels Nagisa shudder in his hand and a thrill goes through him. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to Nagisa's flushed cheek. "I think I'll just make it clear now: you're not coming until I say so."

Nagisa's eyes grow wide and he lets out a breathless moan. Still not quite satisfied, Karma smirks and leans in closer to whisper in Nagisa's ear. "Does that sound like a good punishment for my unruly little whore?"

"Yes," Nagisa whispers. He swallows thickly, trying to nod a little despite the hand still entangled in his hair. "Yes _sir_."

Hmm, Karma rather likes _that_. He's grinning like a cat that got the cream by the time he straightens up, glancing down at his shoes.

"Look at the mess you made," he says, forcing Nagisa to look down at the spatters on the polished leather. Nagisa gulps, the movement pulsing under Karma's fingers. "Don't you think you ought to clean that up?"

Nagisa tries to look up at him, but Karma's grip on his neck is unrelenting and he whines. "What should I clean them with?"

Karma laughs softly. "Well you seem to have a very eager tongue, maybe you can find a use for it."

He pauses, letting Nagisa process the information, not pushing or pulling. He nearly asks Nagisa if he wants to stop and back out, nearly asks if this is too much (because even he has to admit it's an unconventional kink), but then Nagisa puts out his hands and lowers himself to the floor, eye level with Karma's shoelaces. As Karma watches, unable to breathe, the pink tip of Nagisa's tongue pokes out of his lips and runs over the toe of Karma's toe. Nagisa's back arches down towards the floor, spine rolling between the straps across his back as he starts getting into it, licking away the little spits of his pre-come from Karma's shoes. Every now and then he looks up at Karma, blue eyes simmering, and Karma encourages him with the quirk of an eyebrow and little humming sounds as he undoes and takes off his tie, loosening his top buttons. Nagisa is thorough: he runs his tongue all over, chasing every dreg of mess and eventually leaving Karma's shoes spotless.

When he next looks up, Karma nods and gestures for him to get up. When he does so, Karma grabs his wrists, tying them together with one end of his tie. It's not tight – Karma's wary of hurting Nagisa even if he knows Nagisa would tell him if it did hurt, and he vaguely remembers reading something about leaving enough space for several fingers when tying stuff like this. Nagisa gives a little experimental tug and then gasps when Karma's fingers brush down over his erection.

"So hard already," comments Karma, enjoying the soft moan and little visible roll of pleasure through Nagisa's body. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Nagisa opens his mouth, but then closes it, biting his lip and holding back a reply. Karma raises an eyebrow, considering Nagisa as his fingers carry on moving slowly over Nagisa's dick.

"Hmm?" he asks. "What aren't you saying?"

Nagisa whimpers and gasps under Karma's continued ministrations. "I just... I thought you wanted to... punish me... sir." He bites his lip again on another moan. "You could... maybe... ah!"

Karma grins. "Could what?" he asks. He's searching for something, needs Nagisa to tell him what he wants, what Karma can do.

Nagisa meets his gaze with wide eyes, something flitting behind the blue. He breathes out slowly and Karma relents a little with the hand on Nagisa's cock so he can gather his thoughts.

"I... please... hit me." When Karma's eyebrows raise in surprise, Nagisa flushes a deeper pink. "I mean... That is..." His hands, tied together in front of him, clench and unclench. "Please spank me!"

A grin – part understanding and part lust – twists on Karma's face and he grabs Nagisa by the small of his back, guiding him down the hallway to their bedroom. Once there, he sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling Nagisa into his lap by loose end of the tie.

"Now then," Karma breathes against Nagisa's collarbone, free hand grabbing possessively at Nagisa's backside. "How many do you think you can take?"

Nagisa shakes a little in Karma's arms, but when he replies there's confidence in his voice to match the promise in Karma's hand. "Twenty."

"Twenty?" Karma's face lets slip the smooth dominance its held up to now, just for a moment, and he pulls back to look into Nagisa's face properly. "That seems like a lot."

Nagisa bites his lip but doesn't break eye contact. "I've been... trying things on myself, before. I want you to do it."

If there was any hesitation from Nagisa – in his voice or his body – Karma would stop everything immediately. But Nagisa is looking at him with determination and Karma instead wonders just how long he's been wanting this. In a long slow moment like molasses, the smirk returns to Karma's face. He pulls Nagisa in for one more rough kiss before flipping him in his lap so he's face down. Nagisa's hip settles against Karma's dick and Karma can feel Nagisa's cock against his thigh, particularly when he wriggles a little, getting comfortable. Karma bites his lip on a hiss, lifting up the hem of Nagisa's dress. A visible shiver runs down Nagisa's spine under the criss-cross of the straps when Karma runs his fingers deftly over Nagisa's ass. The black lace underwear stands in stark contrast against his pale skin and Karma traces the edge of the lace with one fingertip.

He lets Nagisa wait for the first blow, lets him wait until his body gives an impatient stutter, before he lifts his hand and brings it straight back down to leave a relatively light but stinging slap on Nagisa's skin. Nagisa cries out, face nearly buried in the blanket by Karma's thigh.

"Count them out," orders Karma. He doesn't want to lose his count and accidentally give Nagisa too many.

"One," Nagisa whispers as blood blooms under his skin and turns it pink.

Karma brings hand down again, the sound of the slap to Nagisa's other cheek and Nagisa's responding yelp ringing out in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

"Two!"

Karma swings again and again, Nagisa's flesh growing warm and red under the assault. A couple of times, Karma finds himself hesitating, despite wanting to keep a steady rhythm. As much as he's enjoying this, the red of Nagisa's ass makes him wonder if Nagisa's pain outweighs the pleasure, but then Nagisa moans and grinds his cock into Karma's thigh and Karma raises one eyebrow, grabbing Nagisa's hair to lift his head.

"I don't remember telling you that you could do that," he says, voice low and almost a purr in Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa shakes his head. "No sir, sorry sir!"

"Is my punishment not good enough for you?" asks Karma, pulling again at Nagisa's hair so that the answering shake of Nagisa's head is strained.

"No! I mean, yes! The punishment is fine!" Nagisa stutters, body pulled tight like a bowstring across Karma's lap.

"Only fine?" Karma asks. Before Nagisa can respond, he lets go of his hair and cracks another stinging slap across Nagisa's backside. Nagisa shouts in surprise. "Maybe you want it harder?"

"Twelve," Nagisa moans out in clear invitation.

By the time Karma gets to the final blow, Nagisa is wrecked, tears rolling down his face and mouth hanging open wantonly. He can't still the little thrusts against Karma's leg, and Karma has half a mind to tease him again, but all he really wants is to fuck him until they both see stars. He grabs Nagisa, pulls him to sit up in his lap so he can kiss him greedily. Nagisa grinds irresistibly into Karma's hips, mouth open and wet against Karma's own.

"Please," he whimpers into their kisses, voice thin and desperate. "Please."

Karma pulls back, catching his breath before he asks, "Please what?"

His hands, kneading Nagisa's ass, invite another grind forward followed by another soft cry of pleasure from Nagisa. He locks eyes with Karma, blue irises barely visible around blown black pupils, and licks his lips.

"Fuck me," he says, the words remarkably steady. "Please fuck me."

Needing no further encouragement, Karma gets up, throwing Nagisa face down on the bed. Before Nagisa can do anything else, Karma grabs the loose end of the tie and secures it to the headboard. Nagisa looks up at him and Karma gives a reassuring touch to his shoulder before reaching into the bedside table drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. Kneeling behind Nagisa, Karma inches the lace underwear off him, supporting his knees to help him not fall, and tosses them away. The skin of Nagisa's backside is still hot and red and Karma leans down, kissing and licking to try and soothe it a little despite himself. Nagisa sighs and shudders, his groans growing impatient as Karma opens the lube and starts rubbing globs of it between his fingers.

"Please Karm– sir," he whines. "Hurry up."

Karma grins against Nagisa's ass before pushing a slick finger inside him up to the second knuckle while his thumb rubs at him, coaxing him to relax. Nagisa's gasp quickly gives way to a moan as Karma starts teasing his finger in and out, curling a little to brush at the most sensitive parts of Nagisa he knows.

"Oh my god," Nagisa chokes out, body trembling as Karma's finger slides all the way in with the help of more lube. "Oh my god, please..."

"Patience," murmurs Karma. "You can't rush something this good."

Karma mouths at Nagisa's pink skin once more, a graze of teeth rewarding him with a surprised yelp, even before he pushes another finger in to join the first. He moves in and out a few times, waiting for Nagisa to grow accustomed to it before he starts to scissor them slowly. Judging by the dulcet, enchantingly filthy sounds coming from Nagisa he'll be ready soon. When a third finger joins the other two, Karma keeps them all but still to let Nagisa acclimatise. When Nagisa starts pushing back, Karma moves his fingers insistently, stilling Nagisa with a brush to his prostate. Nagisa groans low in his chest, thighs trembling. Karma rubs gently at the bundle of nerves, feeling Nagisa clenching around his fingers. He gets more determined, moves his fingers harder, faster, until Nagisa can't keep in his desperate moans.

" _Please_ ," he breathes, body shaking under Karma's touch. "Please, I need it."

"What do you need?"

Normally, the prospect of saying anything in response to such a question would render Nagisa a silent, blushing mess, but now, with a sheen of sweat on his skin and tense with arousal, he whimpers. The bed frame creaks as he tugs on the tie and arches his back.

"Your cock," he growls. "I need your cock in me – I need you to fuck me."

With that, Karma pulls his fingers out of Nagisa, who whines at the loss. Pushing his trousers and underwear off and taking up his position behind Nagisa again, Karma hurriedly douses his cock in more lube. He pushes in slowly, letting Nagisa pull at his restraints in an effort to goad Karma into going faster.

"Come on," Nagisa whines, and Karma's lips curl into a smirk again. It's taking all his self-control to keep the pace slow, but the way Nagisa writhes into him is oh so worth it. Once Karma's fully seated, Nagisa groans again, hips already slowly rolling to try and get some friction. Karma waits for Nagisa to cant his hips forward before he grabs on tight and thrusts in _hard_. He knows he nailed Nagisa's prostate when Nagisa gasps, "Jesus, Karma, _fuck_!"

Karma laughs, the vibrations rolling down from him to Nagisa as eliciting another soft whine. "God you're so fucking beautiful," he says, almost without thinking. He pulls back and thrusts forward again, jolting another cry from Nagisa. "Your ass is so perfect." He kneads Nagisa's backside as he starts steadily moving his hips, thrusting forward and pulling back slow but deep.

"Oh god," Nagisa moans. "Oh my god, don't stop."

Karma's hands run across Nagisa's ass to his hips again, grabbing hold so he can keep hitting Nagisa's prostate. He can feel Nagisa's muscles shaking in protest and the unthinking tugs on the tie. Karma leans forward, pulling up Nagisa's dress so he can lick and kiss up his spine. He sucks on Nagisa's shoulder blade, biting and turning the skin as pink as Nagisa's ass.

"I've thought about this so much," moans Nagisa. If Karma could get harder, he would. He can hear the mouthful of drool Nagisa's talking around and the thought of him unable to clean himself up sends a jolt to Karma's groin, even before Nagisa throws a look over his shoulder. "Fuck me until I can't remember my name."

With that, Karma throws off his last shred of restraint and grabs Nagisa by the hair, hips pistoning faster in a punishing pace. High cries of pleasure fall hard and fast from Nagisa's lips, the sound joined by lower groans and growls from Karma, as well as skin on skin. Karma leans forward again, lips by Nagisa's ear.

"Fuck you're amazing," he pants. "You're so fucking tight – _god_ I love you so much."

Nagisa moans again, the sound like a sob. "Karm– Karma, going to come..."

Karma's teeth graze Nagisa's earlobe. "I haven't even touched you."

Nagisa vaguely shakes his head, tugging at Karma's grip on his hair, spasming suddenly when his orgasm hits him. He shudders, back arching, as white lands on the sheet under him. Karma lets go of his hair and fucks him through the sensations, chasing his own orgasm. He hears Nagisa murmur something.

"Hmm?" He leans forward once more. "You okay?"

Nagisa nods. "Come on my back. I want to feel your come all over my skin."

The words are the final push Karma needed and he obeys immediately, pulling out and stroking his cock once, twice, before he comes, spattering all over the skin on Nagisa's back. His other hand curls at Nagisa's hip, blunt nails leaving little marks in his flesh as he slows.

Before either of them can collapse, Karma reaches and unties his tie from the headboard and Nagisa moves back so he's sitting on his heels. Karma releases Nagisa's wrists and the tie is thrown to the floor. He leans in and kisses Nagisa's cheek.

"You okay babe?" he asks, voice soft like he's just woken up.

Nagisa nods, stealing a kiss from Karma's lips. "I'm fine – you?"

Karma grins. "I'm great. That was..." He looks around at the strewn clothes and mess of bed covers, the bottle of lube that rolled onto the floor when neither of them were looking. If it weren't for the mess, he would scarcely be able to believe it happened. "... incredible."

Nagisa smiles but shivers. "Uh... can we maybe take a bath?"

"Of course," Karma says, standing and dashing into the bathroom to run a bath. He tosses his shirt in the laundry basket, and when Nagisa wanders in with the soiled sheet and the rest of their clothes, they throw them in too.

When they're in the bath together, Nagisa settled between Karma's legs, leaning back into his embrace as he cleans one of the cuts on Karma's arm, he looks over his shoulder at Karma with a smile.

"Thank you," he says softly. Karma cocks his head slightly.

"What for?" he asks, the antiseptic stinging as Nagisa dabs at his skin.

Nagisa twists around more, kissing him softly on the mouth before sinking down again. "I had fun. I wanted to ask, for ages, but I was worried you might not want to or might hate the idea. But I'm glad you didn't hate it."

Karma smiles and pulls Nagisa close to him. The cotton ball of antiseptic falls from Nagisa's hand into the water and he makes a quiet noise of protest but then Karma kisses his shoulder. "I love you. I will do anything to make you happy."

"I love you too," murmurs Nagisa, and Karma can hear the smile in his sweet voice.


End file.
